Red Butterfly
Red Butterfly was an extremely talented cultivator from the cultivation country of Xue Yue on Planet Suzaku. She held the record of reaching the Soul Formation stage in under a single century. Appearance A beautiful young woman with deep and bright red hair and eyes. She has a pair of beautiful phoenix eyes which are filled with endless pride. She is a gorgeous woman but her temperament transforms her into a valiant beauty. Personality Due to her supreme talent and young age, Red butterfly acted very naive and confrontational as she lacked experience and patience. This allowed Wang Lin to gain several victories against her early on. It is hinted that she had a crush Wang Lin since he "stole her Soul Lasher despite all the risks". He was also the first person near her age to defeat her in battle, multiple times. History Book Four She was initially hostile towards Wang Lin as he destroyed one of her spirits, as well as due to her knowledge of a prophecy foretelling her downfall at another's hand. This hostility grew along with her losses. However, when she falls into the hands of Qian Feng who tortures her and uses her as a refining furnace all for his sick amusement and cultivation, she realizes that the one she had been warned about was Qian Feng, not Wang Lin. Subsequently, she is turned into a puppet with no will of her own. Later, when Wang Lin finds her, her will resurfaces and she asks him to release her and also kill her tormentor. Wang Lin complies out of respect for her, killing her and letting her be reborn. At least some aspect of her reincarnated as the blue rose that she offered Wang Lin as payment for killing Qian Feng. This would later become the spirit within the Golden Crown (aka Celestial Emperor Crown), which he summons to assist him in battle. Book Seven Her reincarnated self reappears as a woman in pink serving as the Cultivation Alliance's war commander during the war against the Allheaven Star System. She frequently reappears after this stating to Wang Lin "Lord does not know me, but I know my lord." Book Ten When Wang Lin returns to Planet Suzaku during the war with the Outer Realm, he learns of her revival and then sees her in his Dream Dao as a baby. Book Eleven During the final battle of the Third Sealed-Outer Realm War in Allheaven, a seriously-injured Qing Shui appears to save her from a Third-Step Outer Realm cultivator. She is surprised that someone with high status like Qing Shui would risk injury to save her. After Wang Lin ends the war, Qing Shui tells her about her identity and their relation. She follows Wang Lin while he defends the Inner Realm with his Unnamed Wheel Formation. She talks with Wang Lin and they reconnect as old friends. She finally leaves after one year and goes on to meet Qing Shui. After Wang Lin created the New Celestial Realm, Qing Shui and Red Butterfly took a mountain and made it their home. There Red Butterfly accompanied her father as he helped her with her cultivation. After the war, she chose to reincarnate on the Immortal Astral Continebt together with her father. Book Thirteen She ultimately reincarnated on the Immortal Astral Continent in the Sun and Moon Sect as Qing Hong, where she was comsidered an extremely talented disciple and reached the Third Step in under a thousand years. She could sense the existence of her past life, and long knew Wang Lin would come to her seeking to restore her memories. However, she chose her new life over her past one, and talking with her gave Wang Lin great insight into the concept of reincarnation. Quotes *"Lord does not know me, but I know my lord." - said to Wang Lin, frequently, as the woman in pink. Trivia *She has undergone the most deaths and rebirths/reincarnations of any character in Renegade Immortal, having died as Qing Shui's daughter, then herself, then chosen to reincarnate as the woman in pink to become Qing Hong, furthermore she is aware that she was reborn at least once more before any of this. As such, she had died four times and lived five lives. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Xue Yue Category:Planet Suzaku Category:Cultivation Alliance Category:Alliance Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Nirvana Scryer